


Every Doctor Needs A Nurse

by theboardwalkbody



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Nurse/Patient, Oral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboardwalkbody/pseuds/theboardwalkbody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After drifting with a Kaiju brain Newton is brought in for a little medical attention. Nurse Elodie has just the cure to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Doctor Needs A Nurse

It was a particularly slow day despite all the things going on elsewhere in Shatterdome. For the most part Elodie Rivers, a nurse, and only medical staff the Shatterdome had, had spent the morning filing away papers and cleaning the small room that served as a medical office. A desk was against the wall, tall bookshelves on either side of it full of medical texts, journals, and some books for reading on her downtime. Two cots were on the opposite wall with curtains hanging from the ceiling to provide privacy, and a cabinet full of medical supplies lined the wall opposite the door. It felt slightly cramped with more than two people occupying there room. Ever since Elodie saw it it reminded her of a nurse’s office from the middle school she attended.  
Work for Elodie began at 5 as most of the crew members began work at that time. It was only nearing eight-thirty in the morning but already Elodie felt like more than three and a half hours had passed. To keep herself occupied she was about to grab a book off the shelf and read but just then the door to her makeshift office swung open and Herc Hanson was supporting Dr. Newton Geiszler who looked as if he had just been involved in a particularly bad fist fight, something Elodie would not be surprised by in the least, given his episodes of mania and his insensitivity to social cues and others’ feelings. 

“What happened?” she asked, pulling over a chair when she noticed how badly Newt was shaking.  
“He drifted with a segment of a kaiju brain.” Herc explained, helping her guide Newt into the chair. 

Newt’s shirt was stained with blood, his nose was still bleeding slightly, and his left eye had hemorrhaged. He was pale and covered in a thin layer of sweat, his hands and face were dirty and his hair disheveled. He looked sick and like he hadn’t slept at all in days. 

“I’m fine, really.” Newt said, it was almost as if he just realized where he was despite getting there moments before.  
“He’s been zoning out,” Herc told her, “Dr. Gottlieb found him. Said it looked like he was having a seizure, and pulled him out of the drift. He made the machine from garbage and scraps, must have worked on it all night. He was only conscious a moment before passing out. Dr. Gottlieb said he was only out a handful of minutes before he went and got Pentecost and he was conscious while they spoke, but looks as though he keeps zoning out. He hasn’t stopped shaking since.”  
“Thanks, Herc, I’ll see what I can do with him.” Elodie said. 

Herc nodded and shut the door behind him on the way out. When they were alone Elodie knelt before Newt and took his dirty, shaking hands in her own. 

“Newt I really can not tell if you’re a goddamn genius or a fucking idiot, but either way you are an absolute madman.” She said.  
He smiled, a crooked, smug thing, and looked down to meet her gaze. “It worked though, Elly, I knew it would. I just had to show them.”  
“Why didn’t you at least tell me first?” she asked.  
“You would have tried to stop me, too.” He said.  
“You know how dangerous that was, look at you! You look like you were just dragged through hell. Can you even see out of your left eye?” she asked. 

He didn’t answer right away, something she said triggered a flashback to part of what he saw during the drift. 

“Newton…?” she asked.  
He snapped out of it. “Yeah, sorta. I mean, enough. I mean, don’t worry about it.” 

She rubbed his hands with her thumbs, trying to calm him and stop how violently he was shaking, as she leaned up to kiss him. The kiss had the taste of copper from a drop of blood that must have passed over his lips before he had wiped it away. When she pulled away she asked, “are you really okay? I want the truth.”  
“I’m okay. I’ll be okay.” He nodded in agreement with his statement.  
“Newt, in all the time we’ve been together you’ve never been ‘okay’.” She said, “its always something with you.”  
“But you like it.” He smiled. 

She didn’t deny it. They’d been together for months now and she insisted they kept it secret. In reality it didn’t matter who knew but it was almost becoming a sort of fun game to see how long and how far they could go before someone caught on and said something. 

“Come here.” She said, helping him up. He leaned against her for support, legs still too unsteady for walking by himself. 

She reached over and locked the door to her office and shut off all but one light leaving the room in a dull glow just bright enough to see but not bright enough to read by. She walked Newt over to one of the cots and sat him down then turned to pull the makeshift curtain shut tight. She sat down next to him and immediately pulled him into another kiss. He reciprocated immediately and tangled a hand in her hair, deepening the kiss. 

“I still can’t believe you did that.” She pulled away and breathed.  
“I had to, it’s the only way to know what were up against, what we need to do.” He explained. 

She sighed. She knew he was right – he had a nasty habit of being right quite often. She looked him in the eye – his glasses had been left in the lab and she could clearly see the damage done. His right eye was perfect, undamaged, sparkling green and crystal clear. The left, however, was bloodshot and a thick lining of blood surrounded the iris and leaked into it slightly on the bottom. She knew that while the rest of the eye would rest and most likely clear up that the thick blood from where the eye had hemorrhaged would most likely never heal up. Blood was still trying to pool under his nose and she used a tissue from the bedside to clean it up so he could breathe easier. Gently she brushed a finger below his damaged eye. 

“Is it really bad?” he asked.  
“It’s probably not going to heal.” She said.  
“But does it look bad?” he asked, that was his real question. He didn’t care if it was damaging he just wanted to know if it made him look bad.  
“Do you want the truth?” she asked. He nodded yes. She sighed. “This goes against everything I stand for as a nurse if I say it.”  
“Well then don’t say it as my nurse. Say it as my girlfriend.” He said.  
She laughed softly, so softly she almost couldn’t hear the sound herself. “It makes you look a little badass.” 

He grinned a moment, his entire face brightening. It was as if you’d told him he had just won a Noble Peace Prize for the greatest discovery mankind has ever produced, or if you’d told him he’d just been inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. He pulled her lips back to his and kissed her fervently. A hand, no longer shaking, tangled in her hair as he tried to pull her even closer, his free hand began running down the front of her shirt. 

“Newt, wait.” She said, pulling away.  
He was panting and looked at her with wide eyes. He didn’t want to stop. “What’s wrong?” he asked.  
“We shouldn’t do this now. Look at you. Look at what you’ve just been through.” She said.  
“I’m fine.” He said. “Really. See, not even shaking anymore.”  
“I don’t know, Newt….” She began.  
“Hey, Elly, I’m a doctor, remember, I think I’d know if something was wrong.” He said, trying to reassure her.  
She considered a moment. When her silence continued he asked, “What?”  
She smiled coyly. “Well….”

He saw her smile and knew already that she was going to agree with him as well, but he waited, wanting to hear her say it first. 

“Every doctor needs a nurse. How about you just let me check you over really quick, just to be on the safe side.” She suggested.  
He grinned again. “I think that is a very good idea, nurse.”

She gently pushed him so he was laying on his back and then she straddled his hips. She started her assessment by placing small kisses on his lips. She pulled away to look at him and he looked back at her, eagerly waiting for more. She leaned back down and gently kissed the bridge of his nose, and his eyelids. She then trailed kisses from his cheek to his jaw and down to his neck. She placed a few gentle kisses on the soft skin before sucking gently on the pulse point of his neck. As she did so she unbuttoned his grease and blood stained shirt and pushed the fabric aside to allow her access to his collarbone and chest. She alternated between gentle biting and sucking at his collarbone before pulling up again to place hard kisses on his lips. He ran his tongue along her lip and she opened her mouth slightly, allowing him access. For a moment they stayed this way before she felt him harden against her and she pulled away again. She drank in the sight of him beneath her. Hair already messy, shirt undone and pushed away to his sides, tie till loosely wrapped around his neck, standing out in dark contrast from the bright tattoos covering his chest. Looking at the thin tie she momentarily spaced out, remembering a time they’d spent together where that tie of his came in handy for pulling up to her to meet her feverish kisses. She bit her lip remembering that night they had spent together, the images in her mind mixed with her current situation only increasing her state of lust and she felt her own wetness begin to pool between her thighs. 

“Dr. Newt to Nurse Elly.” She heard a voice say and she snapped back to her present task.  
“Sorry, just remembering something.” She said.  
“Are you sure you’re not the one in need of some medical attention?” he asked.  
“Shush.” She told him. She placed a hand on his chest over where his heart was. She could feel it pounding beneath her small hand but knew it was from her actions rather than his drift from earlier. She had no doubts that he was indeed okay, he just needed rest, something he wasn’t going to get all too soon. 

She replaced her hand with her mouth and began a trail of kisses down his chest to his stomach. She placed kisses around his stomach and licked at his belly button before moving off of his hips, instead now laying between his legs, and continuing her trail of kisses to the top of his jeans. She hooked a finger from each hand on to the top of his jeans and pushed them down just slightly to reveal a marginal amount of skin and kissed along the edge. 

“Please nurse….” Newt breathed.  
“Something wrong?” she stopped and looked up at him, feigning innocence with her question.  
“Yes.” He answered. “I need you to help me.”  
“How can I help, Newt?” she asked.  
He reached down and took her hand in his and then placed it over the bulge in his jeans. “Please.”  
“Hmmm,” she replied, “why don’t we see what we’ve got?” 

He nodded roughly and bit his lip. He was looking down at her, waiting and silently begging for her to keep going. His eyes, though one was damaged were absolutely beautiful, and she loved watching the way his stomach rose and fell with each shallow, quick breath. Slowly she undid his jeans and pulled them down far enough to expose his boxers to her. His erection wasn’t yet free but the material of the boxers were much less constrictive than his skinny jeans and his hard cock was clearly raising the loose fabric. 

“Oh my,” she said, again feigning innocence, something they both knew she most certainly was not. “I see why you need my help. It must pain you to be this tense.”  
“Yes,” he choked out, “yes.”  
She began to rub him with her palm through the thin fabric. “Is this helping at all?”  
“A little.” He breathed, “Might need something more.”  
“More…” she repeated, pretending to consider options as if there were a great deal of them to sort through. “I think I may know of something that could help.”

This time she kissed along his length but still kept the thin barrier of his underwear between them. She felt his cock twitch at her touch and she felt he was still growing hard. “Oh this doesn’t seem to be enough either, let me try…” she hooked her fingers under the band of his underwear and pulled them down to meet with his pants. His cock sprang up, free of all material confines and was now hard enough that it was nearly laying against his stomach. She stroked it gently with her thumb and Newt moaned at the contact of her finger against his shaft. 

“Fuck,” he moaned, “more. Please.”  
“Does that seem to help?” she questioned.  
“Yes.” He replied.  
“Good, then I’ll continue this treatment.” She smiled. 

She looked away from him again and focused her attention back on his erection. Gently she stroked his length with her fingertips until precum began to pool at his tip. Unable to resist she sucked gently at the tip to taste the clear juice. He whimpered at the contact and she took pride in her ability to entice that sound from him. She flicked the tip of her tongue at the small hole of his tip before running the flat of her tongue along it and finally licking and sucking the entire head. All the while she stroked at the base of his shaft with one hand and rubbed the inside of one of his thighs with her free hand. After a moment or so she moved her hand from his thigh to cup his balls and began licking at the sensitive underside of his head.  
He let out another whimper and began begging her for more. Her teasing was killing him. “Please, Elodie, I need more, please.” 

She pulled back slightly, giving one more forceful suck to the tip of his cock, before giving in to his begging and lowering her mouth on him as far as she could. He bucked his hips, the pleasure taking over him, and moaned deeply. He tangled his hands in her hair and bit his lip, leaning up off the pillow slightly to get a better look at her bobbing her head up and down on his cock. She set the rhythm to one she could handle once she got used to the size of him in her mouth. What she couldn’t take inside her mouth she stroked in time with her hand. Her other hand massaged his balls. As she sucked she would lick along his shaft and the underside of his head on every upstroke. 

Newt’s breathing was racing, the events of the morning had exhausted him and he knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer with the pleasure Elodie was giving him. “Oh, fuck.” He moaned. “Fuck, Elodie, please.” 

She released her hand from his shaft but before he could miss the contact she pushed her mouth even lower on him until she had taken the entirety of his length inside her mouth. She hadn’t deep-throated him before and it was definitely something she would need some time getting used to the feeling of, but she wanted to do everything she could to give him pleasure.  
The feeling of her taking his entire length inside her mouth was incredible and he felt as if he was on autopilot when he began to buck his hips in and out of her mouth while holding her head in place with both of his hands now tangled in her hair. 

“Oh, Elodie, this is so good, oh fuck. Oh god, yes, oh fuck.” He panted. “Mmm. Ooh, Elly, I’m gonna cum. Fuck. Fuck, I’m gonna cum. This is so good.” 

Elodie felt him throbbing inside her mouth and his balls had drawn up closer to his body. He was very close. She pulled off of him slightly only so that when he came he would spill inside her mouth and not down her throat. She wanted to taste him, he always tasted so good. Again she pumped him with her hand where her mouth couldn’t reach and she paid extra attention to the swollen and sensitive head. A few more licks to the underside of his head and he spilled himself inside her mouth. 

“Fuck!” he yelled, “Elodie! Ooooh, fuck.” His grip on her hair tightened and his whole body tensed and shook with the force of his orgasm. 

When his body relaxed and his limbs went limp she milked him gently ensuring he had completely emptied. When she was sure he had she pulled off of him and for a moment held his hot cum inside her mouth, tasting its salty sweetness, before swallowing it. She then moved up and laid beside him as best she could in the narrow cot. She let him catch his breath and once he had he turned to face her and kissed her deeply and passionately. 

“Did that help at all?” she smiled when he pulled away for a breath.  
“Fuck yes.” He breathed.  
“And what do you think we should do now?” she asked.  
He looked at her a moment, looking at how her face was flushed, her hair disheveled, and how she was breathing rapidly from both the exertion of her actions and her unattended to needs.  
“I think, Nurse Elodie, that you need a doctor.” He smiled.


End file.
